


Little Gifts

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Slice of Clack, Slice of Life, for Slice of Clack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Zack was always touching him and Cloud liked gifts, though the kind didn't matter.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Slice of Clack: Intimacy - Love Languages

Zack was always touching him. Little touches, bumping shoulders as they flitted around each other in the kitchen, short sharp kisses against the side of his head as he passed by, waking him gently by stroking his hair. Big touches, laying on top of him or pulling him on top of Zack, Zack draping his arm across his shoulders possessively and pulling him closer, picking him up and dragging him around. No matter what, Zack just seemed happier when he was touching him. 

Cloud liked gifts, though the kind didn’t matter. He liked physical things, so long as they were small, not too expensive. Cloud adored the earring he’d got him on his last trip, the silver wolf rarely left its place in his ear. He liked gifts of spending time together too. He liked it when they’d settle down together under the warm blankets with matching mugs (another gift) and watch movies together, or when they went on rides on his bike. He liked gifts of words too. A few flattering words could send Cloud into a lovely deep red flush. Whenever he gave him something, be it time or words or something physical, Cloud lit up with glee.

Zack pressed a kiss against his scalp as he woke up, whispering a good morning into his hair. Cloud tipped his head upwards, bumping his nose against Zack’s collarbone. He answered his sweet good morning with a disgusting throaty groan. Zack chuckled softly, petting the back of Cloud’s head. 

Cloud grumbled and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. He cracked one eye open to squint up at Zack, grunting intelligently. He forced himself up on one elbow, rubbing at his eyes again, more purposefully this time. He let out a huge yawn, then flopped over on top of Zack, laying limp. “F’ve mor’ mini’z….”

“Aww, Cloudy…!” Zack weakly protested with a laugh. Cloud retorted by grapping Zacks wrist and flinging it over himself, nestling into the warmth. “Alright,” Zack relented, “Five more minutes.” He tucked his face against Cloud’s neck and relaxed with a sigh.

Zack liked it when Cloud touched him too. Whether it was playful punches or swats, leaning into him, or sneaking up behind him to wrap his arms around Zack’s waist to plant his face in Zack’s back. And the way he snuggled close when he was asleep, like he couldn’t get close enough, was almost too much. Every time he went out of his way to touch him, Zack’s heart soared. It was sweet and wonderful. Every time was purposeful, he knew, every time was a gift. 

Cloud liked giving Zack things. While he wasn’t much for words, finding nice things to say about him was always easy. And he could always find time to spend time with him. He would sometimes find little things on his deliveries, things that made Cloud think about him. If it was reasonable, he got it. Once he found an earring, not unlike his favorite wolf one, and brought it home. When Cloud saw him wearing the little chocobo charm, he couldn’t help the way it touched his heart.

Cloudysky: Zack.  
Cloudysky: -Cloudysky has sent you a photo-  
ZaPupster: Is that what I think it is???  
ZaPupster: Cloud!  
ZaPupster: Cloud!!!  
ZaPupster: Cloudy you’re killing me. Plz respond. 

Cloud felt his lips twitch upwards, feeling only slightly guilty for ignoring him while he’d been driving. He swung one leg off the motorcycle and sauntered towards the door, one arm tucked behind his back. He pushed it open as quietly as he could, which meant Zack heard him anyways, and toed his boots off instead of untying them. He’d get to it later. 

Zack was leaning over the back of the couch when he rounded the corner into the living room, watching his every move. Cloud felt his lips twitch a little more upwards. “Did you wait up for me? You didn’t have to,” he teased, not pausing as he moved closer to the couch. 

When he got just a little too close, Zack’s arms shot out and grabbed him by the belt, dragging him up against the back of the couch. Zack planted a big sloppy kiss against his lips. Cloud pulled away laughing. “What was that for?”

Zack’s lips pouted, chasing him for a moment. Then he straightened up. He was still taller than Cloud even when he was kneeling on the couch. “‘Cause I missed you. Of course.” 

Cloud flushed a little. “Oh?” he forced out, not letting himself break character. “You sure it’s not ‘cause of this?” He finally pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing the plush dog, nearly as big as Cloud’s entire torso. 

Zack’s eyes lit up, his mouth falling open a little bit. Cloud pushed the dog into Zack’s hands, stepping back. Zack only let him get back half a step. He caught Cloud by the belt again, shifting the plushie into one arm, then dragged Cloud up against him again. He planted another kiss on him, against Cloud’s jaw this time because he’d completely missed his mouth. Cloud snickered and wrapped his arms around Zack’s shoulders. He tilted his head, looking down at Zack and the dog. 

“Our son,” Zack proclaimed, holding the dog aloft in the crook of his arm. Cloud snorted, ducking his head to snicker to himself. “I will spoil him rotten.”

“Somehow I knew that was going to happen,” Cloud mused, cording his hands through Zacks hair. 

Zack tipped his head against Cloud’s hand, closing his eyes. He let Cloud pet his hair a minute, then sat back, hugging the plushie to his chest and patting the seat next to him. Cloud smiled slightly and walked around the couch, sitting down next to Zack and pressing up against him. Zack sighed contentedly and laid his head on the soft plushie. “You know,” he said after a minute, “I really did miss you. Even without the dog I- I just really missed you today.”

Cloud nuzzled the side of his head against Zack’s shoulder until he got Zack’s arm draped over him. “I know.” He smiled up at him, wrapping his hand around Zack’s wrist. “I just like spoiling my puppy too.”

Zack liked the gifts Cloud gave him. Each one meant he cared. Each one meant he’d gone off into the wide world and thought of Zack. Every gift was treasured. Every moment and every word was locked in his memory, visited often whenever they had to spend time apart. But the chocobo charm was his favorite because he couldn’t help but read meaning into it. Zack called Cloud his chocobo to tease him. But for Cloud to embrace the teasing nickname, well it just about melted his heart. 

Cloud liked it when Zack touched him. Every touch was him saying that he loved Cloud. It meant a lot. From the outsider-ness of his childhood to the mean hands of people around him, Zack was always gentle. Even when he was rough it felt gentle. Because Cloud knew Zack would never want to hurt him. Every time Zack touched him, his heart felt warm.

“Cloud…! Do you know where my mug is?”

“Which mug?” Cloud asked over his own, sipping his hot chocolate again even though it had burned his tongue less than a minute ago. He watched as Zack stood on his toes to peer at the tallest shelf in the cabinets (because Barret had installed the cabinets and the man was stupid tall, even compared to Zack). 

“The black one with the white wolf on the front.” Zack bent over at the waist to check the lower cabinets, even though it was supposed to be only pots and pans down there. Cloud shamelessly stared at the view, grunting a negative. “It’s not dirty is it?” Zack whined, opening the dishwasher without straightening up. “AHA!” He turned around, holding it up triumphantly. 

“Don’t use it if it’s dirty, Za-,” Cloud started then stopped. Because Zack had just pulled something out of the mug. A small black box, wrapped in a white ribbon. 

“Huuuuh? What’s this doing in here?” Zack really needed to work on his poker face. He was grinning wider than usual. 

“Zack…”

“Oh? It has your name on it Cloudy.” He set the box in front of Cloud. There was a drawing of a cloud on the ribbon, in what appeared to be sharpie. Zack propped his elbows up on the counter and dropped his head in his hands, tilting it to the side. “Aren’t you gonna open it?” he asked after a minute.

Cloud took a large drink out of his mug to hide the blush, then mentally insisted the redness of his face was because he’d burned his tongue again. He set the mug aside and silently opened the box. Inside was a little necklace, some kind of black ribbon that was soft to the touch. Cloud lifted it out of the box, eyeing the little silver charm that dangled from it. He ducked his head when he should have rolled his eyes. The tiny replica of the Buster Sword swung from his fingers.

“Zack…!” he whined. 

“Do you like it?” Zack hummed. As if he had to ask. 

Cloud slipped the necklace around his neck, feeling the weight of the charm rest against his collar bone. He looked up at Zack and smiled. “Sap,” he accused. 

“And yet, you’re the one who loves me,” Zack retorted. 

Cloud leaned over the counter and bumped their foreheads together once before leaning in for a soft kiss. “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
